real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Mess With The Queen
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Poseidon Back at camp, Quinn feels devastated that Marius got the boot. Caleb feels very down as well since his mate from the start of the game got voted out. He only has Quinn now, but he has to make sure he gets more people on board. Xing Li and Pamela caused this and they have to pay for this. Pamela decides to talk with Jakey about the Dream Idol. Jakey is happy to hear from her and Pamela makes a deal with Jakey to give each other as much information as they have. Jakey isn't planning to work with Pamela since she's a threat. But he will take her information. As the two have talked and shared some information, they both go their own way. Chelsea, Xing Li and Joseph are sitting in the shelter and talk about the latest tribal council. Joseph acts like he was overwhelmed by everything but he's happy Xing Li stayed. Chelsea seconds that and adds that she's happy they have made up. She still sees Xing Li as a possible target and she won't back down to stab her in the back just like she did earlier in this season. The next day, Pamela decides to look under the shelter for the piece of the Dream Idol. As she looks around, she doesn't see anything. This means that Jakey has already got it. Pamela decides to talk to Jakey and he denies he took it. Pamela frowns and says that someone else must have gotten it then. But who? Challenge The final seven arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains that today's challenge is one of the most difficult ever. It's the infamous eating challenge. The person that manages to eat all the disgusting stuff on the table wins immunity. There's pig brains, chicken bones, cow eyes, a rotten egg and the worst one from all... a goat kidney. Everyone takes place. Survivors ready? GO! Jakey, Quinn, Chelsea, Caleb and Xing Li quickly eat while Joseph takes it slow and Pamela doesn't eat anything at all. She says that she isn't going to eat Robin's useless brains and Jerome's kidney, making the other players laugh while they eat. Caleb vomits as he's eating the cow eyes, Jakey takes it slowly and Chelsea quit eating. It's Xing Li vs. Quinn. Quinn manages to stay calm and keeps eating while Xing Li freaks out. Quinn manages to finish the goat kidney and wins individual immunity! Dream Island Quinn arrives at Dream Island. As she notices the bathroom and bedroom, she starts to cry. She feels like she has redeemed herself completely. Winning immunity and staying the whole night and morning in the cottage is amazing she says. She takes dinner, gets a shower and goes to sleep early. The next morning, Quinn decides to take a long breakfast and enjoy every single moment of it. She then notices the note and opens it. She learns about the Dream Idol and reads that the first piece is hidden under the shelter and the second one under the biggest rock at the sea. Quinn looks super excited now that she could possibly find two pieces. She knows that Jakey must have read this too and she might have a chance to get him to work with her now. Out of nowhere, the door gets opened and Joel from Survivor: Australia, All-Stars & Evolution arrives and greets Quinn. The two know each other since they were part of the old school players. Joel is happy to know that Quinn is still in the game and hopes that she will do very well. Joel gives her advice to play the game she did in Bahamas because there she was smart, social and very lovable. That will cause her to win this game definitely. Quinn thanks him for his advice and the two share breakfast together. Joel then leaves a little later on. Poseidon Arriving back at camp, Xing Li still feels a little bit sick to her stomach from the disgusting eat challenge. Chelsea states she's happy they finished. Joseph joins the two ladies and the three start talking about the vote. Joseph and Xing Li both think voting off Jakey would be smart because he's dangerous in challenges but Chelsea thinks it might be better to go for Pamela since she is still the two-time winner. Xing Li doesn't want to and suggests to take her out after Jakey. Pamela goes into the woods and hears Jakey and Caleb having a conversation. She hears Jakey telling Caleb about him finding the first Dream Idol piece. He hands it over to Caleb and the two boys laugh. They then talk about the vote. Jakey says he has Pamela wrapped around her finger and they should get rid off Xing Li. Caleb agrees and says he can't wait to take out the two b*tches. Pamela grins as she hears this. She makes a confessional, saying that she knew Jakey was lying to her. She now knows that Jakey will keep her and that Caleb is eventually coming for her. Caleb needs to go. Quinn returns and goes directly to Jakey and Caleb. The three gossip about the idol and the possible next target. Jakey tells the two that he will inform Chelsea about the vote. He's sure she will vote with them for Xing Li since she never liked her. While the three heroes are talking about the vote, Pamela went to her co-villains and talks about Caleb being a huge threat. Chelsea quickly agrees with Pamela, to save her ally Jakey. Joseph and Caleb never got along so he's fine and Xing Li knows Caleb betrayed them after working with him at Hephaestus 2.0. During their way to tribal council, Jakey quickly tells Chelsea about the plan to kick out Xing Li. Chelsea blushes since voting out Xing Li would work for her game perfectly but she's also scared Jakey will be more loyal to Quinn and Caleb. She will be the deciding factor tonight. Tribal Council Caleb, Chelsea, Jakey, Joseph, Pamela, Quinn and Xing Li arrive at tribal council. The jury then arrives, which consists of Soundos, Casey and Marius, voted out last tribal council. As everyone took their seat, Jeff asks Quinn about winning immunity. Quinn gets a little emotional and says she is super proud of her, especially where she came from and that she has grown a lot. Pamela rolls her eyes as Quinn tries to work sympathy votes. Xing Li says she's emotional too, knowing that she will be voted out tonight. Chelsea raises an eyebrow while Jakey and Caleb grin at each other. Jeff asks why she thinks so and Xing Li answers that it's obvious she is getting votes. Jeff asks Chelsea how she feels tonight. Chelsea answers that she's sure of her own spot, but not the one she has to vote out. Jakey winks at Chelsea while Joseph looks at her, serious and determined. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Caleb . . . . Xing Li . . . . Caleb . . . . Xing Li . . . . Xing Li . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Caleb 3 votes Caleb, 3 votes Xing Li, only 1 vote left... Xing Li looks nervous for the first time this season while Caleb crosses his fingers. Chelsea starts to blush. . . . . . . . . . . . . 10th person voted out of Survivor: Legends and the fourth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Caleb! (4-3) Caleb sighs, telling Jakey that he just got backstabbed by his "girl". Jakey immediately looks at Chelsea who looks back at him. She tells him she had to make the move. Jakey shakes his head while Pamela smiles. Xing Li looks exhausted while relieved at the same time. Quinn hugs Caleb. Caleb gets his torch snuffed and leaves, waving at the final six. Votes Chelsea voted Caleb: "Pamela won't win, Joseph won't win and Xing Li won't win. Why would I go with you, Jakey and Quinn to the end to just get second place? The jury is full of Caleb/Jakey/Quinn supporters and I can't have that. At least I wanna keep Jakey as long as possible. You have to go now." Pamela voted Caleb: "Oh you idiot, there is one thing you need to learn. Don't mess with the queen because if you do, you end up going home. You and Jakey crossed the line and when you do, I won't be that nice-y nice anymore. I was willing to send Joseph's ass packing, or even Chelsea's because she's a first class snitch. But you bitched and now you got stitched." Joseph voted Caleb: "Tough personality, no brains, big popularity. Yea, perfect jury threat. Needs to go home. That marks another victim of my ultra strategic gameplay." Xing Li voted Caleb: "My vote for you is one way ticket straight to hell where you belong. We gave you safety when you quacked at our tribe. We aligned with you and protected you. And now you're doing us dirty. Get the f*ck outta here." Caleb voted Xing Li: "You've had your fun, it's now time for the real legends to fight it out against each other." Jakey voted Xing Li: "Sometimes I think you're hilarious and nice and the other time you're so snarky and confusing. It's the best for me to vote you out now." Quinn voted Xing Li: "This vote is for Casey and Marius, two incredibly great players you caused to be robbed of their victory. This is ultimate payback. I feel like when you're gone, I can be the positive-minded me again. You bring the worst out of people." Final Words "I'd be lying if I claimed to be shocked. Of course I was hoping for a miracle to have Chelsea saying the truth for one time. But she decided to flip once again. She hated Xing Li? Like she kept bragging about her all night? And she is just using Joseph as a goat. She even wanted Pamela out yesterday. That girl is a complete wreck and I think Jakey totally fucked it up for all the heroes. He better starts working his ass off otherwise he'll go home." - Caleb, 7th Place